


hellfire

by Firestorm0108



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ghost Rider (Comics), Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108





	hellfire

As the portal opened and the charger shot through it pulled to a stop. The portal had dropped him off on the top floor of a parking complex as the engine died out and the man got out of his car and walked to the edge and looked around “huh, new york” he muttered as he knitted his eyebrows “not my New York” he added as he looked around “I have to be here for some reason” he said as he muttered “any chance you’ll tell me why?” even though it was spoken out loud it was meant for something deep inside himself which didn't reply as he walked back to his car which started by itself as he nodded “didn't think so” he stated as he slid into the driver seat and drove off.

Jace watched the monitors in search of Valentine coming up short as a report came in and Alec patted him on the shoulder which snapped him out of his trance like state “are you even paying attention?” he asked as Jace nodded “only if the word Valentine’s name or photo pops up” he replied as Alec pointed at the alert as Jace focused on it. “A Vamp nest was wiped out” he said as Alec nodded “want to go check it out?” he asked as Jace thought for a second before nodding “yeah i guess i could use a break” he said as Alec patted him on the back again as he stood up and followed Alec out of the institute. 

As they arrived outside the only apartment building the fire department was fighting a blaze as Alec looked at the fire “what could do this?” he asked as Jace walked closer, being invisible to mundanes came with perks after all, as he got as close as possible without being burned as he noticed Alec try to activate his fire resistance rune as Jace shook his head “there’s no use” he said as Alec looked at him as Jace pulled a knife and sliced the palm of his hand and sheathed it again as he looked at Alec “what do you know about hellfire?” he asked as he ripped his shirt and used it to soak up the blood as he waited for the cloth to be soaked before activating his healing rune. As Alec just looked at him confused before answering “its meant to be pure fire that was made by Lucifer’s power when he fell to hell” Alec said as Jace nodded “and because of that its reacts pretty poorly to Angelic blood which isn't fallen” Jace added as he balled up the cloth and threw it as it made contact with the fire and the fire exploded out wards and Jace covered his face with his arm as the fire receded again and Alec was stunned as Jace looked at the fire team “yeah that fire isn't going to go out until it wants to” he said as he walked away and Alec followed “what could cause that much hellfire?” Alec asked as Jace shook his head “nothing good, nothing good” he replied as he and Alec walked back to the institute.

“So what is hellfire?” Clary asked as Jace pulled up old texts on the monitors “when Michael struck Lucifer from heaven and Lucifer landed in hell he released his anger in an explosion of power, the fire which stood after was unstoppable, uncontainable and it couldn't be extinguished till it ran its intended course” Jace explained as Clary knitted her eyebrows “uh, intended course?” she asked as Alec answered her “hellfire can only be summoned by a powerful force and if they are powerful enough they can target eh hellfire to only work till it destroyed a specific area” he explained as Clary nodded “like how the apartment complex was completely destroyed even the ashes” she said as Jace nodded. “But if this thing is that powerful why take out a small vampire nest” she asked as Isabelle nodded, “that's the question” she agreed as Alec nodded “Izzy i want you to make a list of possible beings with the power required to pull this off” he said as she nodded and walked away “Clary, you and Jace i want you to find out any possible motives someone that powerful would have for wiping out that specific den” he said as they nodded and walked away as Alec just looked at the photo of Michael casting down Lucifer getting a bad feeling.


End file.
